


Nuevo Comienzo

by WindGirl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Hopeful Ending, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 08:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16513031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindGirl/pseuds/WindGirl
Summary: Tras los acontecimientos de Infinity War finalmente Steve y Tony se reencuentran.





	Nuevo Comienzo

Todo había acabado. Thanos había conseguido su propósito y los Vengadores habían perdido esta batalla. La mitad de la humanidad, la mitad del universo se había desvanecido ante los ojos de la otra mitad sin nada que pudieran hacer. Eso incluía a los propios Vengadores, que tras la huida del titán la mitad de ellos dejaron de existir.  
La lista se hizo larga y dolorosa cuando Capitán América y la General de las Dora Milaje, Okoye, hicieron el recuento completo. Empezando por el mismísimo Rey de Wakanda, T'Challa, Bucky Barnes, Wanda Maximoff, Sam Wilson, Groot y, por supuesto, Visión. A ellos se les sumaba la mitad de la población mundial y los perdidos en batalla. El número de vidas perdidas en unas pocas horas era realmente descabellado e iban aumentado a medida que pasaban las horas a causa de los accidentes producidos por los desvanecimientos de personas a mando de, aviones, helicópteros, autobuses, barcos, etc...  
La magnitud de estas catástrofes estaba siendo incuantificable y no sabían cuando llegaría a detenerse, pero no iba a ser pronto. Después de más de una semana continuaban las malas noticias incrementando las vidas perdidas a nivel mundial. Eso obligó a que todos volvieran al complejo para tratar de ayudar, sin importar el riesgo que corrían los fugitivos Rogers y Romanoff al enfrentarse cara a cara al gobierno, porqué ante esta situación cualquier riesgo era una minucia sin importancia. Y así mismo había reaccionado el Estado ante la situación tan desesperada en la que se encontraban, no negaron la ayuda de los dos fugitivos, a quiénes se le unieron Clint Barton y Scott Lang, quitándoles al fin el arresto domiciliario.  
Eso había repuesto fuerzas para los Vengadores, que todavía buscaban la forma de comprender completamente que estaba ocurriendo. Para ello buscaron al hechicero Wong para que contara todo lo que él sabía sobre lo sucedido y las gemas del infinito. Durante la explicación Rocket intervino para aportar datos sobre Thanos y su experiencia vivida con la gema del poder.  
Al final de todo tan solo lograron que en sus cabezas hubiera espacio para la preocupación. Sin embargo entre el cúmulo de preocupaciones presentes destacaba una en especial en la mente del Capitán. ¿Qué había sido de Stark y quiénes habían ido con él? No habían podido volver a contactar con él a pesar de que habían tratado de encontrar su rastro. Su mayor temor era pensar en que también se hubiera desvanecido, que se hubiera ido sin poder disculparse y confesar todo lo que sentía por él. Eso era algo que le torturaba internamente desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero que en la última semana se había intensificado pensando en su posible muerte.  
Steve estaba poniendo todo su empeño en encontrar la forma de averiguar si él seguía con vida. Había programado a Friday para que avisara si lograba encontrar algún rastro y cada noche esperaba durante horas frente a la pantalla a que esta diera alguna señal. Esa se había vuelto su rutina, el día era para ayudar a rescatar vidas alrededor del mundo y por las noches el insomnio le mantenía atento a la pantalla. Esos hábitos ya habían alertado a algunos de los Vengadores a preocuparse por su estado.  
\- Debes dormir -le repitió por décima vez en el día, Romanoff.  
\- No tengo sueño. ¿Cuántas veces debo decirlo? -Replicó de mal humor.  
\- Deja de hacerte más daño, Steve. No puedes continuar así, te necesitamos bien para ayudar ahí fuera.  
\- Él también está ahí fuera, mucho más lejos, y nadie hace nada.  
Natasha dio un suspiro pesado viendo como su amigo se torturaba a si mismo dándose falsas esperanzas.  
Acercó una silla y se sentó junto a él.  
\- Steve, cabe la posibilidad de que Tony no sig...  
\- ¡No lo digas! -La interrumpió, mirándola fijamente a los ojos-. No lo hagas.  
Tragó saliva, tratando de contener el temor que le carcomía por dentro a que Natasha estuviera en lo cierto. Contaba con que había esa posibilidad, pero quería negarse a creerla.  
Hacía dos años por su propia culpa había perdido a Tony antes de poder comprender lo importante que era para él. Creía que el cariño creado en los últimos años tan solo era el comienzo de una gran amistad, hasta que le perdió en aquella lucha en la que la amistad del pasado chocó contra la del presente, y detonó la realidad de sus sentimientos.  
Durante dos años los recuerdos de aquel día le atormentaban sin descanso. No podía sacar de su cabeza la mirada de odio que Stark le hizo en el momento que se dio cuenta de que le había ocultado la verdad. Cuanto más aparecía esa imagen en su mente más sentía como su pecho se perforaba y más sabía que tanto dolor no era por una amistad. Tras el transcurso de los dos años logró averiguar cuan amaba a Tony, sabía que jamás sería correspondido, pero sentía que necesitaba hacérselo saber y comprendiera que su intención jamás fue la de herirle.  
Por esa razón el martirio que soportaba en su interior se hacía mayor con cada segundo que no sabía el paradero de Stark.

Lo que el Capitán desconocía era que en aquél mismo instante, en mitad del silencioso espacio, un nave se aproximaba cada vez más a la Tierra. Tan solo llevaba dos tripulantes a bordo, y uno de ellos era el que él tanto esperaba.  
Tony Stark había emprendido el viaje de regreso a casa en la Milano de los Guardianes de la Galaxia y traía consigo a la única superviviente de la batalla, Nebula. En un principio no hubo conexión muy grata entre ambos, pero les unió una única misión. Vengar cada muerte.  
Ella tan solo quería matar a Thanos por tanto dolor que le hizo pasar, y Tony estaba dispuesto a ofrecerle esa oportunidad. Tan solo necesitaban apoyo para poder enfrentarse nuevamente al Titán Loco y solo podrían con la ayuda de los Vengadores ahora que los Guardianes se habían desvanecido frente a ellos, junto con Stephen Strange y Peter Parker. La muerte de este último hizo que Tony tuviera que luchar mucho internamente para poder coger fuerzas y decidirse a tomar la Milano, pero igual que el dolor le estaba frenando, es también lo que finalmente le hizo tener valor y querer vengar lo que hizo. Lo cual esperaba que tras la muerte del Titán pudiera tomar el guantelete y revertir lo que provocó. Para ello necesitaba llegar a la Tierra cuanto antes e iniciar con un plan.  
Aunque temía con que iba encontrarse a su llegada. Él era consciente de que los desvanecimientos no solo fueron en Titán y no sabía cuál sería el alcance de daños con el que se iba a encontrar. No sabía quiénes habrían muerto, quiénes habrían sobrevivido, o si simplemente ninguno de ellos lo logró. Su mayor temor era encontrarse solo frente a esta situación, pero quería mantener la esperanza de que no fuera así, no quería pensar en que aquél sueño recurrente que le perseguía desde hacía 3 años fuera a ser real.  
Pero si había algo que le dolía sobre todas las cosas era pensar en que Steve Rogers hubiera muerto creyendo que él le odiaba. En el último par de meses había pensado mucho en él y todo lo que sucedió, continuaba dolido por aquello, pero temía que algo como esto sucediera. A pesar de lo que hizo no quería que alguno se fuera estando en malos términos porqué, aunque no fuera admitirlo, Rogers seguía siendo importante para él, más de lo que él mismo quisiera sentir.  
Había tratado por todos los medios apartarle de sus pensamientos, pero siempre volvía a su mente. Cambió la táctica a tan solo pensar en el dolor que le causo, pero su mente volvió a jugar contra él y le recordaba también los buenos momentos. Eso le hizo darse cuenta de cuanto había influido Steve en su vida al no poder sacarle de ella de ningún modo.  
Ahora que estaba a menos de una hora de entrar al fin en la Tierra, sentía cada vez más miedo de tener que enfrentarse con lo que hubiera sucedido allí. Esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que algún Vengador estuviera vivo, no creía que pudiera afrontar él solo el peso de esta misión. Sabía que Nebula lucharía con todo, pero no valían dos personas cuando ni entre 6 lo habían conseguido. Aunque, había logrado hacer mejoras en las partes mecánicas de Nebula con chatarra que había encontrado en la nave. Ahora tenía mejor movilidad y muchas más resistencia.  
\- Esto está mucho mejor -susurró ella, flexionando los brazos para comprobar la movilidad.  
\- Cuando lleguemos podría hacer mucho más, incorporar algún arma por ejemplo.  
\- ¿Cuchillas? -Preguntó viendo su brazo y señalando el antebrazo-. ¿Aquí?  
Stark observó el brazo con detenimiento y mentalmente comenzó a diseñar un mecanismo que pudiera ocultar y sacar con facilidad algún tipo de arma.  
\- Unas cuchillas retráctiles, que se oculten dentro del brazo -señaló el interior de su muñeca y trazó una línea recta en todo el antebrazo.  
Nebula hizo un efusivo asentimiento, aprobando la idea.  
\- Dudo que aquí hayan suficientes piezas para hacerlo, pero enseguida llegaremos a la Tierra -dijo levantándose del asiento y acercándose a ver la inmensa Tierra frente a ellos.  
Ambos observaron cómo se iba haciendo más grande a medida que se acercaban al vasto planeta.  
Tony tensó cuerpo, cada vez más nervioso por el miedo que quería apoderarse de él. Nebula pudo percatarse de ello y no llegaba a comprender cual miedo podía tener ahora. El contacto entre ellos había sido prácticamente nulo en el viaje de vuelta, pero en este instante la pregunta del por qué, le atacó duramente. No era preocupación por él, sino más bien de lo que pudiera encontrarse en aquel planeta, desconocido para ella si Stark ya tenía miedo de él.  
\- ¿Qué te asusta tanto? -Preguntó, viendo como Tony se tensaba todavía más.  
\- Lo que podamos encontrar allí. No sé quiénes estén vivos o si no hay ninguno...  
Nebula miró la Tierra, sabiendo que era el único apoyo que tenía para cumplir su misión y que quizá ni siquiera eso fuera suficiente.

La Milano entro en la atmósfera terrestre y la alerta saltó en todas las agencias aeroespaciales e inteligencia. El movimiento comenzó en todas ellas para averiguar de qué índole era aquella nave, pero el único que lo supo al instante fue el Capitán.  
Todos en el complejo despertaron ante el estridente pitido de la alarma incesante. Muchos comenzaron a preocuparse al no comprender que ocurría, pero quiénes habían estado al pendiente del estado de Steve enseguida lo supieron y corrieron a encontrarse con él.  
Rogers observó la pantalla del radar, viendo como la nave iba aproximándose en dirección a Nueva York, mientras trataba de contactar con ella sin éxito.  
\- ¡Maldita sea! -Gruñó golpeando la mesa.  
\- Calma, Cap, está llegando y sabremos que ha ocurrido -dijo, Barton, tratando de calmar a su compañero.  
Steve tomó aire profundamente para relajarse. Él sabía que su amigo tenía razón, pero su gran miedo seguía presente y necesitaba cuanto antes averiguarlo.  
Giró en la silla, viendo como la sala tras él estaba repleta. Ninguno de ellos había quedado en su cama y querían saber qué era lo que venía, o más bien, quiénes.  
\- Friday quiero las imágenes de los drones -dijo levantándose de la silla-. Haz que la sigan.  
Al instante se encendió la gran pantalla de la sala. En ella se podía ver en la lejanía como la nave estaba cada vez más cerca, empezando como un borrón hasta hacerse cada vez más nítida.  
\- No puede ser... -susurró una voz entre todos los presentes.  
Steve dirigió la mirada hacia abajo y topó con el pequeño mapache, que trepaba a la silla para observar más detenidamente la pantalla.  
\- Es la Milano -se giró y miró a Thor-. ¡Son ellos!  
\- Los Guardianes de la Galaxia -aclaró, Thor, para el resto.  
En aquél momento el Capitán sitió todo lo contrario de lo que estaba sintiendo Rocket, haciendo que la emoción de uno opacara el temor del otro.  
\- Al hangar -ordenó, Steve, tensando la mandíbula para contener su miedo.  
Así lo hicieron todos. Se alinearon de manera que todos pudieran observar que sucedía, no por ver quiénes llegaban, sino por si fuera una amenaza. A pesar de la confirmación de Rocket de que la nave era amiga, no confiaban en nada después de todo lo que había sucedido. Steve vio como la nave estaba descendiendo para aterrizar.  
\- Preparados -anunció.  
Se colocó junto al resto, dejando que Rocket fuera quién se avanzara. Si de verdad eran sus compañeros era mejor que lo primero que vieran fuera una cara amiga.  
La Milano entró finalmente en el hangar y tras el aterrizaje pasaron varios minutos, los cuales se hicieron eternos para Rogers, hasta que se abrió la puerta de la nave tan solo dejando ver a una mujer azul. Todo el mundo se paralizó por un instante hasta que Rocket avanzó varios pasos hacia ella.  
\- ¿Nebula? -Preguntó extrañado de verla-. ¿Dónde están?  
El mapache miró hacia el interior de la nave con gran temor.  
\- Lo siento -respondió ella, negando con la cabeza.  
Ver aquella escena tan trágica hizo bajar el ánimo de todos los presentes, en especial a Steve, que había tenido la esperanza de que realmente fuera Tony. Era algo que había creído lógico porque, ¿qué otra persona podría volver directamente a la Tierra si no era él? ¿Cómo había sabido la mujer azul que en la Tierra tendría aliados?  
\- Bienvenida a la Tierra -saludó, Steve, acercándose a ella-. ¿Cómo sabias que tenías que venir aquí?  
\- Porqué se lo he dicho yo -dijo una voz desde el interior de la nave.  
Tony dio un pasó fuera de la Milano, por fin cogiendo el valor de enfrentarse al miedo que había ido creciendo durante el viaje. Había temido salir el primero sin saber que o quiénes habría fuera, pero al escuchar la voz del Capitán le inundó un inmenso alivio que le dio fuerzas.  
\- Tony... -susurró, Steve, sintiendo como el dolor de su pecho se desvanecía.  
Todo el grupo se avanzó al ver a Tony y le dieron la bienvenida uno a uno, exceptuando el Capitán, que a pesar de las muchas ganas que tenía de abrazarle, sabía que no debía hacerlo ya que probablemente Tony se negaría a ello.  
Quién también se había quedado fuera de la bienvenida fue Rocket, que no encontraba motivo alguno para celebrar después de la perdida de todos sus amigos.  
Tras los efusivos saludos quién se acercó a él fue Stark, agachándose para poder estar a su altura.  
\- Es un placer conocerte, mapache -extendió una mano hacia él, pero este tan solo la observó sin moverse-. Tus amigos fueron valientes, lucharon hasta el final.  
El mapache le miró, todavía conmocionado por la noticia.  
\- ¿Les mató él? ¿Sufrieron? O...  
\- No, se desvanecieron -respondió, con un nudo en su garganta.  
Rocket cerró los ojos, sintiendo un poco de alivio al saber que al menos sus compañeros no sufrieron.  
\- Les vengaremos, rata -dijo, Nebula-. Le encontraremos y le haremos pagar.  
Él la miró con los ojos muy abiertos, y aunque jamás había sido de su agrado, esta vez estaba con ella. Le haría pagar a Thanos cada muerte. Stark les dejo su espacio a sabiendas de que eran los únicos que podían entenderse en estos momentos.  
\- ¿Qué tal si hacemos una comida para darles la bienvenida? Seguro tenéis hambre -comentó, Thor.  
\- Eres tú quién tiene hambre, ¿verdad? -dijo, Lang.  
Thor le vio por unos segundos sin responder y luego emprendió el camino de vuelta al interior del complejo, rápidamente seguido por los demás.  
Tony miró a sus amigos, contento de estar nuevamente de vuelta, aunque había notado claras ausencias, las cuales trataba de ignorar en estos momentos para no caer en ese abismo otra vez. Por el momento se centraría en quienes si estaban, más en concreto en Rogers.  
Había sentido un gran alivio de saber que seguía vivo. Quizá no estaba superado todo lo que pasó entre ellos, pero no podía evitar sentirse realmente feliz de verle, más ahora que tenían una misión difícil frente a ellos y sabía que iba a necesitar la ayuda de Steve para dirigir esta batalla si querían ganarla.  
Se acercó a él, quién había quedado rezagado del resto del grupo.  
\- Rogers -le llamó.  
Steve se volvió, muy sorprendido de que se dirigiera directamente a él. Sin embargo el más sorprendido fue Tony. Ahora que le tenía cara a cara pudo ver el mal aspecto que tenía. No solo por la barba y cabello largo, también las grandes marcas moradas que rodeaban sus ojos y su expresión sin rastro de humor alguno. Solo basto hacer una rápida mirada a sus ojos para ver la gran tristeza que pesaba en ellos.  
\- Hola, Tony -murmuró con miedo de decir algo más.  
Sabía que debía medir sus palabras al no saber cómo estaba la situación con él. Conocía a Tony lo suficiente para saber que una palabra mal dicha podía detonar todo.  
Stark le miró, tratando de mantener la compostura para dejarle en claro que seguía dolido, pero el alivio de verle con vida provocó que flaqueara y sin pensarlo dos veces le abrazó. Steve quedó perplejo por un par de segundos hasta que finalmente le devolvió el abrazo envolviéndole entre sus brazos, absorbiendo la calidez del contacto.  
\- Estás vivo... -susurró, Steve.  
\- Es evidente.  
Steve hizo una carcajada suave, sin soltarle. No quería separarse ya que no sabía si eso se volvería a repetir, aunque aquel abrazo le había dejado mucho más tranquilo después de la última vez que se vieron. Aun así sentía como su cuerpo temblaba completamente por la acumulación de tantos sentimientos juntos  
\- Lo siento, Tony -dijo con un gran nudo en su garganta que le hizo sonar ronco-, todo lo que pasó...  
\- No digas nada -le cortó-. No hagas esto ahora.  
Aquel abrazo estaba siendo más largo de lo debido, pero no hicieron el mínimo atisbo de querer separarse todavía. Tony odiaba no poder ser más duro con él, pero nuevamente sentía esa debilidad que Steve le causaba, esa debilidad con la que tanto había luchado los últimos meses para no llamarle. Sin embargo el tenerle frente a él le hizo perder toda la fuerza para resistirse.  
\- No puedo quedarme con esto dentro, Tony.  
Stark cerró los ojos, sintiendo como las palabras de Steve le presionaban, terminando de derrumbar cualquier barrera que quedara en él. Sus piernas temblaron.  
\- No ahora, Rogers.  
\- Si no lo hago ahora quizá no tenga otra oportunidad -murmuró, mirando a sus ojos.  
\- Steve, por favor...  
Ante esas palabras Steve decidió no decirlo, pero lo demostró de otra manera que le dejaría saber con más claridad lo que sentía. Era algo que no era habitual en él hacer, solo que en este instante se sentía desesperado por la situación en la que se encontraban y no le importaba más que poder confesar lo que sentía por él.  
Colocó una de sus manos sobre la mejilla de Tony y sin dudarlo se acercó hasta que sus labios se rozaron. Tony quedó atónito por la sorpresa, e inmediatamente su cerebro alejó cualquier pensamiento anterior y dejo todo el espacio para comprender que estaba sucediendo. Le era incomprensible que los labios que estaban sobre los suyo fueran los de Steve. Aunque muy en el fondo esto era algo que había deseado, a pesar de que había tratado de enterrar esos sentimientos desde hacía años creyendo que jamás sería correspondido, ahora ese sentimiento salió a la superficie, confundiendo completamente su mente y dejándole aturdido.  
Finalmente sus piernas flaquearon ante la calidez de sus labios, hasta el punto de que se dejó caer de rodillas. Definitivamente ya no tenía como negarse a sí mismo que amaba a Steve, y por una parte no podía olvidar lo que pasó, pero por la otra sentía alivio de ser correspondido.  
Steve se agachó alarmado, pero Tony puso una mano en su pecho para evitar que se acercara más.  
\- Lo siento, Tony... Yo...  
\- Cállate -susurró acercándose él, apoyando la frente sobre la suya-. Por una vez deja las palabras, Rogers. Mejor dame otro beso.  
Steve le miró directamente a los ojos, incrédulo por lo que le pedía, pero encontró algo en ellos que le tranquilizó. No había odio, ni rabia, tan solo nostalgia. Quiso agarrarse a esa esperanza como si le fuera la vida en ello.  
Sujetó el rostro de Tony, observando su expresión a medida que cerraba el espacio entre ellos y juntaba sus labios con los suyos. Presionó con fuerza, queriendo mucho más, pero los nervios y el miedo a propasarse hicieron que fuera corto.  
Una pequeña sonrisa asomó en el rostro de Tony, quién acarició el pecho de Steve, mientas abría los ojos y le miraba.  
\- Tu barba pincha -murmuró bajo.  
Steve hizo una risa suave y le devolvió la sonrisa.  
Para él fue realmente extraño volver a sonreír, después de tantos meses sin una razón para ello, al fin había un rayo de luz en su vida y sin duda era Tony.  
\- Vamos a estar bien -dijo, Tony, casi más para sí mismo.  
\- Juntos, siempre -respondió.  
Tony sonrió, acunando entre sus manos el rostro de Steve, y se acercó para dejar un suave beso sobre sus labios.  
\- Juntos -afirmó.


End file.
